Stigmates? Réminiscence
by heavy horse
Summary: Blaise et Daphné avaient tout eu. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus rien, plus jamais. Tout n'était que ruines et souvenirs de violences pour des esprits brisés. Blaise pleur, mais il est seul dans le soir qui se couche. OneShot.


_Oses seulement pensé que tu ne veux plus de tout ça. Oses seulement croire que tu peux te passer de moi. Tu m'aimes ne le nies pas. Tu m'aimes à chaque secondes de ta misérable vie, mais moi je t'aime surtout la nuit. Le noir cache les problèmes que l'on fuit, la douceur de ta peau me fait oublier qu'entre nous tout est fini. Je le vois dans tes yeux, je le sens dans mes veines, le bouillonnement, intense du désespoir et de la haine. La mutation de notre passion nous a consumés. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours, mais notre amour fusionnel c'est mué en une colère passionnelle, et nous, les amants chastes d'hier, en sommes arrivez à nous détestez. Lorsque je passe mes doigts sur ton corps, mon cœur brule, et la douleur de te perdre m'égare. Je suis accro. Inutile de le nié, nous le savons tous les deux, nous nous sommes noyez dans notre interdépendance malsaine, et après être monté jusqu'au ciel nous redescendons dans les tréfonds de l'enfer. _

_Blaise._

Blaise regardait la lettre, serrée entre ses doigts tremblants. C'était une vieille lettre. Il venait de la retrouvé dans les affaires de Daphné qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter. Il était là, planté seul au milieu d'une rue déserte, et sentait des larmes amers lui monter aux yeux. Il se rappela les yeux de Daphné. Noirs. Aussi que noirs que l'étaient ses cheveux soyeux, en contraste avec son visage fin et blafare. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré en premier. Sa beauté froide, noble, innacessible. Et puis son esprit retord s'était mélé au sien. Pendant un temps, ils n'avait fait plus qu'un.

Daphné Greengrass avait un tempérament particulier. Passant d'un feu ardent à la plus froide des glace. Tantôt éclatante de beauté et de luxure, puis soudent gente dame maniérée et hautaine. Il avait été hypnotisé. Car lui aussi, que tout le monde surnommait le chevalier à la triste figure, portait le masque indéchiffrable de la noblesse anglaise. Mais cette femme, avec ses sourires sournois, ses sous entendus mauvais, sa débauche à peine voilée, avait fissuré sa carapace. Elle l'avait fait d'un revers de la main, sans même y prêter attention. Blaise avait perdu ce jour là.

Il l'avait guetté, suivi, essayant de la connaitre, de la possédé. Mais on ne possède pas une Greengrass. Il aurait du le savoir, tout le monde le savait. Mais on n'avait encore jamais vu un Zabini amoureux. Alors il voulait croire au miracle. Il voulait croire qu'elle aussi était différente, qu'elle le laisserait approché.

Elle le laissa venir, ils firent l'amour, à n'en plus finir, et elle le brisa. Aisément encore une fois.

Mais le jeune homme qu'il était ne se laissa pas faire. Il la voulait pour lui. Et plus le temps passait, plus cette idiote trop sure d'elle s'abandonnait dans ses bras, plus il sentait qu'il faisait naître en elle un besoin. Le besoin de ses bras autour d'elle.

Il aurait cependant du savoir qu'elle tenterait de s'échapper, de le blesser encore, pour être libre, juste un peu. Tout avait commencer à déconner. Leur peur, incontrôlable, de se perdre et leur incapacité à s'aimer convenablement les avaient perdus en chemin, leur faisant lâché prise, leur faisant perdre le contrôle, définitivement.

Blaise releva la tête.

Quelque chose le dérangeait.

Une odeur. Forte, nauséabonde. Le vent répandait des relents de souffre entre les rues désertes. Il ne faisait pas nuit. Il fait sombre. L'air était triste, lourd, sale. Sale comme les pavés suintants d'une eau de pluie grisâtre. Une bruine légère balayait le sol, imbibant des mégots de cigarettes puants.

Ce triste spectacle s'accordait parfaitement aux pensées du jeune homme. Les souvenir du temps ou tout avait dérapé.

C'était tellement évident maintenant. Par-delà les années, résonnait dans sa tête les cris et les coups, qui aujourd'hui n'étaient que souvenirs amer du temps où il ne savait pas. Ou il n'avait pas compris que tout était fini.

Il avait beaucoup crié. Frappé souvent, pleuré parfois. Il avait écrit, des lettres enfiévrées, ou il hurlait son amour, ou il avait supplié le pardon, où il avait fait résonner entre les lignes un espoir insensé, sa volonté, innébranlable.

Mais il n'avait fait que précipité sa propre chute. Car la passion qui rongeait sa chair le consumait. Les consumaient. Ils l'ignoraient encore. Ils tentaient de repousser les prémices de leur apocalypse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les brûle. Car chaque pas qu'ils faisaient jouait avec la corde raide de leur passion mutuelle, de leur amour, de leur haine. De maladresses en déclarations aveugles, de fébriles ébats en déchirements passionnels, de cris en larmes, leur peur de se perdre les avait autodétruits.

Mais lui, lui ne voulait pas ça. Il avait tant hurlé son désaccord, craché son dégout, que sa voix roque gardait les traces lointaines de son déni. Il s'était débattu, s'enfonçant dans les filets de sa propre hantise, terrifié, étonnamment seul face à ses peurs les plus noires. Il avait nié, longtemps, mais un jour, il avait bien fallu regarder les choses en face. Il ne pouvait plus ce détourné de la réalité. Il en fut si abasourdi qu'il ne put faire le moindre geste. Il était faible face à la colère qu'il éprouvait contre lui-même. La rage nourrie son chagrin, un temps, puis de cette haine profonde naquit le manque. Oppressant. Obsédant. Il avait serré contre lui un dernier espoir, coulant malgré lui dans des profondeurs plus sombres encore. S'achevant dans les illusions de drogues qui ne le lâchèrent plus.

Il se souvenait, dans cette rue déserte et silencieuse, des mots, des cris échangés. De la passion. De la haine.

Il se souvenait de ses doigts enserrants le visage pâle et gracieux de Daphné, il se souvenait de ses larmes, de ses regards glacials. Il se souvenait que plus elle se débattait, plus il serrait ses mains sur son corps, de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit pour de bon.

A cette époque déjà, il n'en pouvait plus. Il la regardait, mais ne la voyait pas vraiment. Il sentait ses yeux chercher au fond de lui les traces de leur passé. Tout n'était que disgrâce, et qu'elle était laide, a ainsi le toiser, à chercher au fond de lui les restes d'un amour révolu. Il avait envie de hurler. De détruire tout ce qui pourrait ramener à la surface les souvenirs de leurs journées dorées. La violence de leurs amours le rendait malade. Il était malade d'elle. Malade du souvenir qu'elle avait imprimé dans sa chair, malade de ne jamais plus pouvoir la regarder comme l'année de leur 17 ans. Jeunes. Virevoltants, ils étaient comme le vent, insaisissables, intouchables dans les rêves qu'ils nourrissaient. Mais c'était de sa faute. Elle avait tout brulé, et les larmes de rages n'y pourront rien changer, leurs rêves s'étaient écrasés, en mille éclats de verre, ils se sont plantés dans leur cœur et les ont laissé pour mort sur le coté de leur histoire. Mort, Ils l'étaient peut-être. Il n'y avait plus d'éclat. Plus de couleur. La souffrance avait remplacer l'envie, il aurait fallu tout foutre en l'air, partir, claquer la porte défoncé de leur appartement miteux. Ne pas se retourner, partir sans rien dire, partir sans revenir.

Daphné l'avait fait. Elle avait gagné.


End file.
